Stories: Ocean Invaders 2.0
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot It's been a long time since Captain Red Shell has been away. The gang can only wonder what he's up to. However, now he has returned! But this might prove to be more problematic than the gang expected. Captain Red Shell is pursuing an old vengeance of his. With more allies than ever on his side, it'll take more than two unicorns to take down Captain Red Shell's army this time! Cast * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry Starfish * Blowy Blowfish * Eddie the Eel * Goldy the Goldfish * Calamara * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Black Gem * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Ace * Boom/Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * The Gemstones * Captain Snap Jaws * Red Spoon Story It's a quite day in the Crab Empire. Inside the palace, there is a dark room. On one wall of the room, there's many pictures connected with red threads. In those pictures, there are members of the Locked Room Gang, different crab soldiers, different villains the gang has confronted up to this point, and a big picture of a humanoid silhouette with a question mark on it, with the words written: "WHO DID IT?" Captain Red Shell is seen in the room, connecting a few more photos with the red threads. * Captain Red Shell: I'm getting closer to finding out who is responsible for this crime. Once I find out who it was, I will fulfill my promise, and make sure they pay for what they have done. Suddenly, Captain Red Shell hears someone come into the room. He places a curtain to cover the photos and red threads on the wall, as he sees Coconut Crab enter the room. * Captain Red Shell: Oh, it's you, Coconut Crab. * Coconut Crab: Captain, I know how important it is for you to find the culprit, but haven't we been investigating for long enough? * Captain Red Shell: Of course not. We're getting closer to discover who is responsible for this atrocity. I can feel it. * Coconut Crab: Well... I did happen to stumble across a clue. You might want to see it, captain. * Captain Red Shell: Really? Coconut Crab leads Captain Red Shell to a dark cave underneath the shore. * Captain Red Shell: This is where it happened... But where is the clue? * Coconut Crab: Over here, captain. Coconut Crab lifts a rock, and reveals an old cap. Captain Red Shell grabs the cap, and sees that there's still a bit of hair in it. * Captain Red Shell: Good job, Coconut Crab! This cap must have been left here by whoever was responsible of the captain's death! * Coconut Crab: Let's go check the hair in the DNA scanner! Captain Red Shell and Coconut Crab go back to the palace, where they find Starry. * Coconut Crab: Starry, do you know where the DNA scanner is? * Starry: Yeah, but why do you need it? * Captain Red Shell: I need to figure out who this hair belongs to. * Starry: Got it! Starry turns on the DNA scanner. Captain Red Shell then deposits the hair inside the machine. After the machine finishes scanning, it gives the final result. The hair belongs to... Blast!? * Starry: Blast? How did his hair get there? * Coconut Crab: Blast? But, why would he have done such a thing? * Captain Red Shell: It all makes sense now. I can't believe I didn't see it. * Starry: See what? * Captain Red Shell: Witnesses say a teenager was seen in that cave when the captain was killed. It still doesn't explain why Blast would do it, though... * Coconut Crab: If I remember correctly, your attack on the coasts of Peachwood caused Blast and Ace to be separated from each other. Could it have been Blast's way of finding revenge for that? * Captain Red Shell: I don't know. But don't worry. I'll figure out why he did it before returning him the favor. To think I always thought of him as an innocent child. But I guess it's just like the good captain said: those who seem the most innocent are always the ones who hide dark secrets inside them. * Starry: What's the plan now, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Now that we know who did this, it's time to make sure he pays for his actions. *''pins a photo of Blast in the center of his wall of photos* Get ready Blast. I don't know what crossed your mind when you did this, but believe me, that once this has ended, you'll regret the damage you have done. ''Captain Red Shell takes out his sword, and stabs the photo with it. Captain Red Shell seems very upset. * Captain Red Shell: Call all our allies. We have a mission. * Coconut Crab: Yes, captain! * Captain Red Shell: Knowing the gang, they won't let me get to Blast that easily. We'll need as much support as possible. It's the only way we'll be able to get through the gang and get Blast. Captain Red Shell leaves the room with his sidekicks. The photo of Blast is now seen slashed in half. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, the gang is going towards Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. * Bonk Choy: Oh boy, I'm getting hungry! * Green Shadow: Me too. But try not to eat too much this time, alright? * Bonk Choy: Alright. * Re-Peat Moss: Where's Red Spoon? * Blue Ocean: Knowing him, he's already working at his restaurant. * Red Fork: We'll see him when we get there. * Bonk Choy: Oh, there it is! Bonk Choy runs excitedly to Red Spoon's restaurant. * Bonk Choy: Red Spoon, we're here! * Red Spoon: Hello guys. It's nice to see you again. * Bonk Choy: Hi, Red Spoon! Can I have everything on the menu? * Green Shadow: Bonk Choy? * Bonk Choy: Oh yeah. * Green Shadow: We'll make our orders inside. * Red Spoon: Sure, go ahead inside... However, the conversation is suddenly interrupted by the sound of people yelling. The gang looks at the streets, and they see lots of people running in panic. They're coming from the coast area. * Sean Sapphire: I hear screams from the coast! * Green Shadow: The coast? * Sean Sapphire: It must be Captain Blowhole again, we must stop him! * Red Fork: Let's go! * Blast: Sorry Red Spoon, we'll be back as soon as we've solved this. * Red Spoon: No problem. Go ahead, Locked Room Gang. You can do this. I'll stay here at my restaurant offering tea to the citizens to help calm them down. * Sean Sapphire: Look out, Captain Blowhole! We're coming for you! The gang goes to the coast area. Surprisingly, they see no signs of Captain Blowhole anywhere. Instead, what they see is a large pirate ship approaching, full of crab soldiers. * Sean Sapphire: The Crab Empire?! * Gary Garnet: So they have been secretly plotting to attack us? Now that makes sense why we haven't seen Captain Red Shell after all these years. * Red Ruby: So he's going to attack us just like you all once did? What has the Locked Room Gang become? * Boom: Shut up, no one wants to hear your complaints. * Red Ruby: No one wants to hear yours either. * Blast: This is weird. Why is Captain Red Shell doing this? * Green Shadow: Also, didn't he learn his lesson the last time he did this? * Starcade: It's like Nitro Mania all over again, only with crabs and sea creatures. * Blue Ocean: Yeah... though at least I'm sure he didn't fall for fake evidence. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, not now. * Blue Ocean: Sorry. * Red Fork: Fortunately, Blue Ocean and I have already defeated him once. We can do it again! * Blue Ocean: I guess we could give it a shot. Red Fork and Blue Ocean try to get to Captain Red Shell's ship, but before they can get anywhere near it, Eddie the Eel pops out of the water and electrocutes both of them. * Blue Ocean: *''burnt black and with pointy hair* Ouch... * Red Fork: *''burnt black and with pointy hair* ''No good... * Eddie the Eel: Nobody gets past Eddie the Eel! * Red Ruby: Oh yeah? We'll see! ''Red Ruby takes out a can of chili beans. However, he remembers that Eddie the Eel can be bribed by food and throws the can of chili beans at Eddie the Eel instead. * Eddie the Eel: I'll get it! Eddie the Eel grabs the can, opens it and eats the chili beans. He now looks happy and full. * Eddie the Eel: Thanks for the meal. * Blast: So, can we pass now? * Eddie the Eel: Sure, go ahead. *''swims away*'' * Toby Topaz: For sure, I thought he would recklessly throw a dynamite stick or something. * Red Ruby: I told you, no more recklessness. I learnt my lesson ever since the Snow-Bot incident. * Electra: Well, maybe he's not a lost cause after all. * Boom: "Maybe". * Red Ruby: I heard that! * Blue Ocean: Let's just go stop Captain Red Shell, ok? * Red Fork: Let's go! * Sean Sapphire: Did you just say Captain Red Shell? No...this can't be! * Red Ruby: Well, I'm sorry Sean, but he's clearly a traitor now. * Sean Sapphire: He isn't! He's a respectable captain, not a crazed maniac! * Green Shadow: Alright, enough arguing and let's just go stop him first. * Blast: You're right! However, before the gang can go anywhere near the ship, they see a large cannon pointing towards the coast from the ship. * Captain Red Shell: Fire! The cannons fire, but not cannon balls. Crab soldiers are fired from the cannon with parachutes. They land on the coast, with swords and shields, ready to fight. * Red Ruby: Well, Sean, get my point now? * Sean Sapphire: Yes, I do. Although why Captain Red Shell is attacking us, I still am not sure. But it looks like we have no choice but to fight his forces! *draws his sword* * Crab Soldier #6: To the city! The crab soldiers ignore the gang, and simply run into Echo Creek. * Alice: Uh oh... they're going to attack Echo Creek! What do we do? * Red Ruby: Isn't it obvious? Stop them! * Diana Diamond: True, but we need to defend the city from Captain Red Shell and his other forces here at the same time. This is going to be a real doozy. * Blue Ocean: In that case, I guess we're going to have to split up. * Green Shadow: That's true. * Red Ruby: Can't just a few of us go to stop the crab soldiers? I mean, we gemstones are capable of doing that, aren't we? * Red Fork: Maybe, but it wouldn't be smart to take any chances. More crab soldiers are arriving at the city as we speak. Whatever we choose to do, it has to be fast. * Gary Garnet: Well, we can just transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem and end this, easy and smart. * Sean Sapphire: We gemstones will take care of the crab soldiers, you focus on stopping Captain Red Shell and his allies! * Red Ruby: Crabs should be nothing more than easy pests to handle. * Blue Ocean: If there's not more allies among them, that is. * Boom: Well, let's just get going! The gemstones head towards Echo Creek to fight the crab army, while the gang needs a way to reach Captain Red Shell's ship, that is still a distance away from the coast. * Green Shadow: Okay, how do we get to the ship? * Bonk Choy: Well, some of em' can fly, right? Getting to the ship should be easy! * Blast: Sure! Everyone who can fly, let's take the gang to the ship! * Akasha: Sure. *flies while levitating a few members of the gang with her* * Pink Angel: Okay! Up we go! *carries a few gang members that form a chain with one another* * Boom: Let's do this! *''lifts Blade and Scorch*'' * Electra: Got it. *''lifts up some other members of the gang*'' * Lemon Glass: Here we go! *''lifts members of the gang as well*'' * Blast: I think we're ready to go to the ship! * Sasuke: I shall ride the waves there, catch you on the flip side! Sasuke uses his water powers to "ride" the waves to Captain Red Shell's ship. * Green Shadow: So, ready to go? * Starcade: Yup! *looks down and feels nauseous* ''It's a little too high...lower me down a little please, Pink. * Pink Angel: Okay. ''*slightly descends* * Green Shadow: Let's get to Captain Red Shell's ship! The gang lands on Captain Red Shell's ship. * Starcade: Finally! *goes to the edge of the ship and pukes from her nausea* ''Much better. * Blowy: Aah! They're here! * Starry: You remember the captain's orders! * Blowy: Y-y-yes... * Green Shadow: Not this time! Let's get them! ''*tosses ice blasts at Blowy and Starry* * Blowy: Aah! *''inflates, pushing some crates towards the gang*'' The crates take the ice blasts instead. * Starry: Attack! Suddenly, the gang finds themselves surrounded by crab soldiers. * Bonk Choy: Oh crab. * Starcade: Okay, any ideas out of this? * Akasha: Any ideas? Oh yes, I've got one. * Boom: Care to share it? * Akasha: Sure! It's going to be a real burn. Akasha flies up high, before tossing several fireballs at the crab soldiers from above, dealing heavy damage to them. The crab soldiers are defeated, but the ship is now on fire! * Tommy: Yikes! * Bonk Choy: The ship is on fire! The ship is on fire! * Akasha: I might have escalated things a little too much. * ???: And this is why water is a much better element than fire! * Akasha: What? The gang turns around to see Sasuke, who has just arrived outside the ship after "riding" the waves. Sasuke proceeds to put out the fire on the ship with his water powers, before landing on the ship. However, now the ship is full of water, and is sinking! * Tommy: Uh oh... * Bonk Choy: Wait, isn't this a good thing? Without his ship, Captain Red Shell won't be able to attack us anymore! * Alice: If the ship sinks, we'll drown, while he and his team won't. Captain Red Shell, Blowy, Starry and Gary Guppy are seen approaching the gang now. * Starry: So, you think sinking the ship will stop us? * Gary Guppy: Sorry, but we'll have to make you sink with the ship. * Starcade: If we sink, you'll sink with us too! * Starry: Even if we do, at least we won't drown. * Bonk Choy: Does anyone have buckets or something? Those fishes could really kick some right now. * Green Shadow: It would've been more helpful if we use those buckets to scoop the water out of the ship, but I don't think that'll be enough to work in this case. * Gary Guppy: Bomb them! Gary Guppy starts tossing bombs around erratically, while jumping around randomly, and laughing hysterically. '' * Bonk Choy: Eek! * Takeshi: Don't worry, man, I got this. ''Takeshi is about to create an electric forcefield but Kyoji stops him. * Takeshi: Why not? * Kyoji: If you activate an electric forcefield now, the electric currents will shock us all in the water. * Takeshi: Oh yeah, good point. * Sasuke: Well, I do have a watery trick up my sleeve. Sasuke tosses water projectiles that washes away the fuses of the bombs, preventing them from exploding. * Gary Guppy: Aw... * Alice: Good thinking, Sasuke! * Sasuke: Thanks. However, while the gang was distracted with Gary Guppy, Captain Red Shell lunges at Blast, and pulls him underwater. The gang then realizes that Blast has been taken underwater. * Bonk Choy: Man down! Man down! * Green Shadow: Hey, where's Blast? * Starcade: I don't know, we gotta find him! Blue, Pink, let's dive down the waters and look for Blast! * Test Subject Blue: Gotcha, Starcade. * Pink Angel: Okay. * Test Subject Blue: Clear the area, folks! We're looking for a drowning boy! Starcade, Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel dive underwater and swim to look for Blast. * Bonk Choy: I dunno, should we follow them? * Alice: We have to! Blast is in danger! * Blue Ocean: Besides, we're entering the sea anyway... *''points at the ship, which is almost completely sunk by now*'' * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, do you have the necessary gear for underwater travel? * Blue Ocean: Got it! *''shows diving suits with oxygen tanks for everyone*'' * Green Shadow: Wait, Starcade and Pink Angel don't have diving suits! We gotta give them some! * Bonk Choy: But they're already down there... * Blue Ocean: We're going after them, then! * Red Fork: Come on guys! The gang puts on their diving suits, and dive underwater as well. '' * Green Shadow: Does anyone see Starcade or Blast anywhere? * Blue Ocean: Not really. * Alice: We have to find them! * Green Shadow: Wherever they are, I hope they're alright. * Bonk Choy: Are we there yet? * Green Shadow: No, far from it. ''Meanwhile, Captain Red Shell continues taking Blast deeper into the sea. Blast tries to free himself from Captain Red Shell, but is unable to. Blowy follows them, and then, blows a large bubble for Blast to be in so he doesn't drown. * Blast: Phew... that was close. What are you up to, captain? * Captain Red Shell: I can't let you die... yet. First we have to get to the interrogation room. Captain Red Shell takes Blast into the Crab Empire, where Coconut Crab is seen guarding the gate. * Coconut Crab: You caught him, captain! * Captain Red Shell: Yes. Make sure the gang doesn't enter. * Coconut Crab: Aye aye, captain! Captain Red Shell pushes Blast into the palace, and places him in a small room. * Blast: What's this place? * Captain Red Shell: Before I give you the end you have earned yourself, I will need to ask you some questions. * Blast: Questions? * Captain Red Shell: Yes, questions. * Blast: You know, if I had known there would be a test, I would've studied. * Captain Red Shell: Quiet. From now on you will only talk when I tell you to. Doing otherwise will get your bubble popped. Good luck breathing if that happens. * Blast: Uh... ok. Meanwhile, the gang finally spots Starcade and the others. Test Subject Blue is holding them while Starcade and Pink Angel are about to succumb to breathlessness. * Test Subject Blue: Hey, guys. I was about to bring those two to the surface. They're a little breathless right now, and there's no sign of that boy anywhere. * Green Shadow: You mean Blast? * Test Subject Blue: Yes. Starcade and Pink Angel could use some diving suits now. * Blue Ocean: I'll handle this. Blue Ocean dresses Starcade and Pink Angel into the diving suits. * Starcade: *gasps for air* ''Deep breath...deep breath... * Pink Angel: ''*gasps for air* ''Thanks, Blue Ocean! * Starcade: Yeah, thanks. Let's go look for Blast together! * Red Fork: Well, if Captain Red Shell took Blast underwater, he's probably going to do something with him. I'd recommend we check out the Crab Empire. I think we have time. Captain Red Shell wouldn't let Blast die by drowning. If Captain Red Shell was to lead anyone to his death, he'd at least give them a fighting chance. * Green Shadow: We still can't take any chances, we have to look for them! * Starcade: I wonder how deep underwater they went. * Red Fork: I'm telling you, let's check the Crab Empire. It's our best bet. * Starcade: You know, I think that would work. Let's go there. * Pink Angel: Yeah! * Blue Ocean: Then let's go! ''The gang heads towards the Crab Empire. Meanwhile, at the gates of the empire... * Coconut Crab: *''sees Black Gem approaching the empire* State your objective, Miss Black Gem. * Black Gem: Aw, aren't you so cute when you're guarding the gate? I'm just here to visit my old friend Red Shell. *''winks* * Coconut Crab: I uh... *''blushes, but then reacts* Stop playing games, Miss! Captain Red Shell told me to be specially careful about you! * Black Gem: Isn't that sweet? Well, I must be going in now. I have some treasures... I mean, a crab to meet. * Coconut Crab: *''points his spear at Black Gem* ''You're not going anywhere near the gates, Miss! * Black Gem: *''swims away* ''Fine, geez. Is that how you treat a lady? How rude. * Coconut Crab: Sorry Miss, but it's my job. * Black Gem: *''rolls her eyes* ''You're sounding just like that old crustacean himself. *''swims away* The gang continues their way towards the Crab Empire, and on the way, they encounter Black Gem. * Green Shadow: It's Black Gem! * Starcade: Did she try stealing treasures from the Crab Empire again? * Kyoji: That's not to be worried about now. * Green Shadow: Well, let's talk to her. *to Black Gem* ''Black Gem! * Black Gem: Locked Room Gang? What are you all doing here? * Bonk Choy: Well, what are YOU doing here? * Green Shadow: We're looking for Captain Red Shell. It's important. * Black Gem: Well, good luck getting into the Crab Empire. Captain Red Shell has the place guarded by a mini version of himself. * Blue Ocean: What? * Red Fork: I think she's talking about Coconut Crab. * Bonk Choy: What?! How can that guy guard the entire empire? ''*laughs* * Re-Peat Moss: Doesn't sound TRICKY at all, I think. * Alice: It doesn't matter who's guarding the empire, we have to get in there and save Blast! * Blade: Maybe you should come with is for some extra support, Black Gem? * Black Gem: I guess I don't have anything better to do. Let's go ahead. * Green Shadow: Good. Let's go. The gang makes their way to the Crab Empire and arrives outside. There, they see Coconut Crab guarding the gates of the Crab Empire. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000